Ersatz
by Yoda-Ben
Summary: Zack passe une mauvaise journée ; son réconfort va venir d'une source inattendue... Suite, si on veut, de Paparazzi, guimauve rose à fleurs gnangnan à la pelle, SLASH ! Enjoy !


Titre : Ersatz

Auteur : Yoda-Ben²

Fandom : WWE

Pairing : Zack Ryder/CM Punk

Rating : PG-13 à cause de gros mots

Zack Ryder était en train d'atteindre l'extrême limite de sa patience, déjà pas bien grande. La journée avait été proprement exécrable, et ne méritait d'être archivée dans les recoins de sa mémoire que sous l'appellation _Merdique_. Il s'était levé très en retard et du pied gauche, et s'était écrasé les orteils contre une haltère qu'il avait laissé traîner la veille après avoir fini sa muscu. L'eau chaude avait été coupée pendant son shampooing, et il n'avait pas pensé à renouveler sa réserve d'autobronzant, ce qui l'avait poussé à quitter la maison avec un teint de navet et un sac de voyage à moitié rempli. Et ses ennuis n'avaient fait que commencer à partir de là.

Sa voiture avait choisi justement ce jour pour tomber en panne et il était arrivé à l'arène avec quarante minutes de retard, grâce à Big O qui avait pu l'emmener avant d'aller travailler il en avait été quitte pour un sacré savon de la part de Vince MacMahon en personne, qui arriva au détour du couloir que Zack avait emprunté en courant, pensant parvenir plus discrètement aux vestiaires. Il voulut s'entraîner un peu pendant la matinée et avait cumulé les malheurs : le dernier elliptique était cassé, il ne retrouvait plus ses genouillères neuves et le seul partenaire qu'il avait trouvé pour revoir ses prises avait été the Big Show, qui l'avait étalé une demi-douzaine de fois et l'avait coincé sous son imposant fessier -et c'était vrai, ce qu'on racontait sur ses problèmes de sudation...

Ensuite, il avait perdu sa carte de cantine, ce qui fait qu'il avait dû payer son repas, ou plutôt emprunter quelques dollars à Sheamus pour se nourrir, vu qu'il n'avait pas pensé à retirer quelques billets pour avoir un peu d'appoint. Il avait évidemment perdu son match contre Chris Jericho et s'était froissé un muscle du dos, ce qui le lançait quand il marchait. Enfin, il n'avait pas mis son gel douche préféré dans son sac de voyage avant de partir, et il savait qu'il serait condamné à se servir des petits savons des chambres d'hôtel. Ceux qui lui filent des démangeaisons.

Bref, il était dans sa chambre -il n'avait même pas pensé à voir avec qui il la partageait-, et tout ce qu'il demandait au Ciel, c'était de prendre une bonne douche, et de se jeter un gorgeon derrière la cravate pour oublier les misères de la vie. Une bonne Bud Light parfum citron vert, sa boisson favorite. Zack disparut dans la salle de bains, et en ressortit, vêtu d'un teeshirt et d'un bermuda, en essayant de faire abstraction de toutes ses portions d'épiderme qui grattaient à cause de ce fichu savon. Il avisa un sac sur l'autre lit et se retint de pousser un juron d'une voix lasse.

CM Punk. Il faisait chambre commune avec CM Punk. Alias, le Gars qui Aimait le Prendre en Photo Pendant qu'il Dort. Le gars qui a posté des photos de lui en train de dormir sur le Net. Et qui s'était distingué, entre autres, par un nombre de farces incalculables à son endroit, uniquement jugulées par les regards sévères de Kofi. Et qui, enfin, allait probablement réenfoncer la hallebarde dans la plaie avec l'insouciance du gai frelon piquant avec allégresse les flancs de la génisse aux yeux tendres. Zack avait déjà mal à la tête rien qu'à imaginer les vannes que la Straight Edge Superstar allait lui adresser par chapelets entiers dès qu'il serait rentré dans la chambre. Pour l'heure, il était sur le balcon à arpenter la terrasse à grandes enjambées, téléphone sur l'oreille, absorbé dans une conversation animée. Tant mieux. Ca lui laissait quelques minutes de répit.

Zack se précipita sur le minibar et chercha parmi les boissons quelque chose à sa convenance, mais ne trouva rien. Il y avait les traditionnelles mignonnettes d'alcools forts, de l'eau minérale, du Pepsi, mais pas de Bud. C'était la goutte d'eau.

- ET MERDE !

Il s'écroula sur son lit et recouvrit sa tête avec son oreiller. Il en avait proprement marre. Il ne demandait qu'une petite mousse pour se remettre de son horrible journée, et il était condamné à faire chambre commune avec un type qui le prenait régulièrement pour cible de ses blagues débiles. D'habitude, il les prenait bien, mais là, il ne se sentait pas vraiment le courage de rire. CM Punk choisit ce moment pour rentrer dans la chambre.

- Hey ! Salut Zacky-poo !

- Mmhhh.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Journée horrible.

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ton entraînement avec the Big Show... Pourtant, on t'avait prévenu qu'il transpirait des fesses !

- Merci, j'ai remarqué. J'étais aux premières loges, répliqua Zack d'un ton glacial.

- On s'est levé du pied gauche, ce matin ?

- Non, c'est toute ma journée que j'ai passée du pied gauche !

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que...

- Ma voiture est en panne, je me suis fait engueuler par le grand manitou en personne ce matin, j'ai vu l'endroit du Big Show où le soleil ne brille pas de beaucoup trop près à mon goût, je ne retrouve pas mes genouillères, je me suis assis sur mes lunettes de soleil, je dois six dollars cinquante à Sheamus, j'ai dû prendre ma douche avec un savon qui gratte, je demandais juste UNE CHOSE pour arranger ma journée, et ce foutu minibar est aussi vide que le désert du Ténéré !

Zack finit sa tirade en tournant le dos à son interlocuteur et en enfouissant son visage dans les méandres ouatés de son oreiller.

- Et c'est quoi, cette chose ?

- Une Bud Light parfum citron vert, grogna Zack, avant de se rendre compte que sa réponse ne plairait probablement pas à son compagnon de chambrée.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand CM Punk sortit de la chambre sans un mot en claquant la porte, laissant Zack seul. Ce dernier se redressa et s'assit sur son lit, en se prenant la tête à deux mains.

- Je suis le dernier des crétins, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même.

Punk était straight edge. Quand il faisait un heelturn, il allait jusqu'à forcer les adversaires qu'il avait vaincus à adhérer à sa philosophie, qui incluait l'interdiction de faire usage de drogues, d'alcool et de tabac, et pour les plus stricts, de sexe. Et Zack venait de lui dire qu'il avait terriblement envie d'une bière. Autrement dit, passé par le prisme rigoriste de CM Punk, il venait métaphoriquement de lui cracher au visage. Zack gémit de désespoir. Cette journée merdique n'allait donc pas avoir de fin.

Les minutes passèrent, et Zack était de plus en plus inquiet. Punk ne revenait toujours pas. Et dieu savait où il était passé et ce qu'il faisait. Peut-être qu'il était allé squatter chez Kofi, dans le meilleur des cas, et probablement le voltigeur passerait récupérer ses affaires dans quelques minutes ou Punk était en train de lui préparer un sale tour pour se venger. Peut-être même qu'il allait demander à des potes à lui de lui casser la figure pour avoir osé parler d'alcool en sa présence ! Zack sentit une coulée de sueur froide lui traverser le dos. En tout cas, vu l'étendue de sa bourde, Zack se prit à regretter les farces dont il avait été autrefois victime de la part de l'intransigeant Punk. Elles allaient probablement se révéler une sinécure par rapport à ce qui l'attendait. S'il avait été assez souple, Zack se serait lui-même botté les fesses. Et dire qu'au départ, il voulait juste boire un coup, même ça c' était trop demander, visiblement ! Il en aurait presque pleuré.

Ses mornes réflexions furent coupées par l'arrivée de CM Punk, qui entra dans la chambre, un sac de courses au bras. Il posa son fardeau sur la table et commença à s'affairer, tournant le dos à Zack. Celui-ci n'osait piper mot. Au bout de quelques minutes, CM Punk s'approcha de lui et posa sur sa table de chevet un verre plein d'une boisson jaune clair pétillante, avant de s'asseoir face à lui sur le lit opposé. Zack le regarda en fronçant les sourcils d'un air désorienté, mais le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air engageant. Pas du tout la tête de sale gosse qu'il faisait en commettant ses farces habituelles. Zack jeta un regard vers la table et vit plusieurs objets qui la jonchaient : un citron vert coupé en quartiers, un couteau, une bouteille... De bière ?

De plus en plus étonné, Zack attrapa le verre et goûta son contenu. Ca avait presque exactement le même goût que la Bud Light parfum citron vert. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa son interlocuteur.

- C'est bon ? Lui demanda Punk.

Zack hocha la tête. Punk se leva et alla chercher la bouteille sur la table, pendant que Zack finissait son verre.

- J'ai fait trois supérettes avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. Comme jamais je n'achèterais de l'alcool, même pour tes beaux yeux, j'ai trouvé ça pour compenser et j'ai fabriqué ton satané breuvage, murmura-t-il en lui montrant une bouteille de O'Doul's.

- C'est... C'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

- Oui.

Zack ne savait pas quoi dire. Il baissa les yeux vers son verre, qu'il posa sur le chevet.

- Je suis désolé que ta journée se soit aussi mal passée, et je voulais faire quelque chose pour l'arranger. Je me doutais bien que ce soir, tu ne serais pas d'humeur à supporter mes conneries habituelles... Alors j'ai voulu être un peu sympa, pour changer. Mais attention, ce ne sera pas comme ça tous les j...

CM Punk ne put finir. Zack s'était jeté à son cou et l'avait embrassé. Sur les lèvres.

Il avait agi par pur réflexe. Ce verre de bière sans alcool agrémenté de jus de citron vert était agréable, bien sûr, mais il avait vu surtout l'effort de Punk. La longue marche à travers les rues puis les magasins, à fouiller des rayons entiers de choses qu'il méprisait ouvertement, uniquement pour lui faire plaisir, à lui. Au bout d'une seconde, il se rendit compte de l'énormité de son geste... Et aussi que Punk lui avait entouré la taille d'un bras et lui caressait les cheveux de l'autre.

Et c'était terriblement, terriblement agréable.

Punk brisa doucement le baiser et posa son front contre celui de Zack. Celui-ci, les joues rouges, le coeur battant, n'en menait pas large.

- Tu as un goût de citron vert, sourit Punk.

Zack sourit lui aussi, mais garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

- … Merci, finit-il par dire.

- Pour quoi ?

- Pour le verre. Pour avoir marché. Pour avoir cherché. Pour ne pas m'avoir fait de sales blagues aujourd'hui.

Punk eut un petit rire.

- Pas de problème.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de s'éloigner, alors ils restèrent dans la même position. Zack posa la tête sur l'épaule de Punk, qui avait continué à le serrer contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Détente.

Zack sentait le stress de la journée le quitter petit à petit. Même le traumatisme d'avoir été écrasé sous les fesses de Big Show ne paraissait plus aussi insurmontable que tout à l'heure. Il soupira de bonheur en enfouissant son nez dans le creux du cou de Punk. Pour un peu, il se serait endormi comme ça. La voix de Punk résonna contre sa peau.

- Ça va mieux ?

- Mouis. Si c'est ce qui m'attend à chaque fois que je me lève du pied gauche, je pourrais presque souhaiter que la poisse revienne.

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, murmura Punk avec un sourire.

- Dommage.

- Enfin... Pour _certaines_ bonnes choses, on peut s'arranger... Mmh, oui, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion. Pour certaines bonnes choses, on peut *définitivement* s'arranger.

- Ça veut dire que j'aurai droit à un bisou même si je n'ai pas eu une mauvaise journée, alors ?

CM Punk s'écarta juste assez pour le regarder. Zack lui adressait un sourire plein de fossettes. Le même type qu'il traquait habituellement pour le prendre en photo pendant qu'il dormait. Une fois ou deux, passe encore, mais en faire son hobby habituel, ça cachait anguille sous roche. Ça, et le fait que Zack ne se soit jamais vraiment plaint de ses attentions. Et jamais il ne se serait aventuré dans le rayon bières d'une supérette pour un simple ami. Il doutait de recommencer l'expérience pour quelqu'un d'autre, même Kofi. Oui, songea-t-il. Zack était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial.

- Tu aimerais ça ? Demanda-t-il à Zack en passant la main dans ses cheveux, pour une fois libérés de leur carcan de gel.

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Comment ça, moi ?

- Quand il t'arrive de passer des mauvaises journées, tu fais comment pour aller mieux ?

Punk le dévisagea pensivement pendant quelques secondes.

- Rien. Je me couche en espérant que la prochaine journée sera meilleure.

Zack réfléchit à son tour, puis s'éclaira.

- Alors si ça t'arrive, ce sera à moi de te remonter le moral.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Sourit Punk.

- Si tu passes une mauvaise journée, promit solennellement Zack histoire d'appuyer son argumentation, je te jure de t'offrir une énorme, gigantesque bouteille de Pepsi.

Si Zack avait une immense qualité, c'était qu'il était tout sauf un ingrat. Il se souvenait toujours de l'aide qui lui était donnée et il tentait toujours de la rendre quand il le pouvait. C'était une des qualités que CM Punk admirait le plus chez lui. Il hocha la tête d'un air faussement grave.

- Et ?...

- Et un hamburger au poisson frit ?

- Mouis... Et ?

Zack commençait à être à court d'arguments. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

- … Et un gros bisou ?

Punk sourit d'un air satisfait.

- C'est mieux.

- … Tu veux un acompte sur la prochaine fois ?

- Excellente idée.

Zack ferma les yeux et l'embrassa une seconde fois, tout doucement.

Oui. Ce genre de récompense valait toutes les horribles journées du monde.

Fin.


End file.
